metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime Hunters
Built for the handheld dual touch screen Nintendo DS, you battle constantly, much more than in the regular Metroid Prime games for the GameCube console. As usual, the game is based almost totally on the aspect of explore and battle. Based on many opinions, lots of gamers dislike the touch screen aspect, which does take some getting used to. In the game, you are not the only bounty hunter now, many others will furiously race to the Alimbic Cluster to claim the mysterious 'ultimate weapon' or 'source of power'. From many previews, it sounds like a game of capture the flag as you explore through the Alimbic Cluster collecting Ancient objects and relics and prevent the other teeming bounty hunters from stealing it from you. = Story & Plot = Beyond the bounds of the Galactic Federation's controlled universe, you will find the Tetra Galaxy, a galaxy where the now-dead Alimbics once powerfully ruled. The region that the Alimbic's judiciously reigned over was and still is known as the Alimbic Cluster. The Alimbics ruled with much force, but were also efficacious in there decisions. Suddenly, all of the Alimbics disappeared, without any explanation as to why, but they left behind many relics and ancient valuable, some powerful, objects. Today, the Alimbic Cluster is eerily communing with powerful bounty hunters and beings, telepathically downloading a message. "The secret to ulimate power resides in the Alimbic Cluster", was the sentence that played back mysteriously in Kanden, Spire, Noxus, and some other's minds. The message is in various dialects, languages, and even slangs, but the message always boils down to the above sentence. This simple message has tempted so many to make their way to the Alimbic Cluster, and they did, frantically and violently, to reach their own goal of maintaining an unknown source of ultimate power. Some want power for their own doings, others seek it for a more noble cause like saving ones people. But it seems that all of them are willing to take each other out to gain this mysterious power. The Galactic Federation has called upon their most prized hunter, Samus Aran to discover more about this mysterious message. Her Mission: "Discover the truth about this mysterious message, to protect against a potential threat, and to keep the Alimbics' ultimate power from falling into the wrong hands." = Characters = * Samus Aran - You play Samus, the Galactic Federations' most valued bounty hunter, who has proved herself in various missions. * Noxus - A Vhozonian bounty hunter on the hunt for this mysterious power so that he may use it in his fight against wrongdoers and crime, he has walked a very religious and spiritual path in his life. * Spire - The one remaining Diamont, who hunts the ultimate power so that he may discover more information about the fate or location of the rest of the Diamont people. * Kanden - An experiment for the most powerful supersoldier gone wrong, his mind was destroyed by powerful and complicated defense and combat neuroprograms, he wants this power solely so that he can continue hunting and become more powerful. * Sylux - A deadly and powerful bounty hunter who hates, and constantly attacks, the Galactic Federation, and is also a sworn enemy of Samus and has been tracking her for a long time. * Trace - A swift, relentless bounty hunter from the parasitic Kriken race, who is currently on a rite of passage and is searching the galaxy for new planets for his people to invade and conquer. * Weavel - A Space Pirate bounty hunter who's body was destroyed during the attack on Brinstar by Samus, and his shattered body was replaced by a cybernetic life support suit. = Related Links = * Weavel - A cybernetic, Space Pirate bounty hunter. * Trace - A Kriken and a strong bounty hunter. * Sylux - A powerful bounty hunter. * Kanden - Another bounty hunter. * Spire - A bounty hunter of the Diamont race. * Noxus - A Vhozonian bounty hunter. * Metroid Prime Hunters - The Nintendo DS game that these characters are featured in. * Vhozons - An alien race. * Diamonts - A silicone based race. = External Links = * http://metroidhunters.com/index2.html Official Metroid Hunters Website